Une nuit sur Dressrosa
by ShadoMizu-San
Summary: "Des talons claquèrent sur le sol froid du couloir. L'écho se répercuta un long moment contre les murs. Un ricanement mauvais s'éleva. Law ne cilla pas. Doflamingo-ya. Law. Ça faisait longtemps fufufu... " Two-shot. Lemon (dans le 2ème chapitre). Doflamingo x Law.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout l'monde ! Désolé de cette extrême retard, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner… à part en vous offrant ce Two-shot bien-sûr ! J'ai eu une grosse période ces derniers temps, les vacances, j'étais malade, les examens, les cours, sans compter ma situation familiale… Et aussi le fait qu'un jour, j'avais fini les chapitres de mes fics quand oups ! Fausse manip' ! Argh, toutes ont été effacées et ça m'a vraiment découragée… Mais tout-à l'heure, pendant mes 4 heures de perm' (vous avez bien lu, 4 heures), j'ai été soudainement inspiré et j'ai écris ce two-shot ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Genre : Romance (bon ok, plus du physique que de sentiments)**

**Pairing : Doflamingo x Law (je suis dans ma phase, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'adore ce couple ^^')**

**Disclaimer : One Piece à Oda-sama, l'histoire à moi. =)**

**Note : L'histoire se passe pendant les deux ans donc SPOILER pour ceux qui ne seraient pas arrivé au moins jusqu'à la bataille de Marine Ford. Et aussi, le deuxième chapitre contiendra un lemon (mon 1****er**** *larme aux yeux*) alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !**

**Rating : K pour ce chapitre.**

**ENJOY**

Une heure du matin et trente-deux secondes. Trafalgar Law avançait silencieusement dans les couloirs de l'immense palais. À cette heure, il ne risquait pas de croiser grand-monde. Monet et Baby five devait être dans leurs quartiers avec d'autres courtisanes, Vergo sans doute en train de manger son plat préféré – hamburger – dans les cuisines. Et le jeune maître devait être… Et bien, il ne savait pas. Le jeune maître était quelqu'un de tout à fait imprévisible, il pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans les pièces et couloirs sombres. Bien-sûr, Law n'ignorait pas que derrière ses airs excentriques, le grand corsaire se révélait être un homme intelligent et calculateur.

Mais Law n'était pas là pour lui. Il avait une mission bien particulière à accomplir et ne pouvait plus attendre, Dofi rodant ou pas. Autrefois, il avait fait partie de « la Famille » de DonQuixote, c'est-à-dire ceux qui vivaient avec lui, sous sa protection. Il avait même été son bras droit, Doflamingo lui avait réservé d'ailleurs le trône de cœur. Il n'avait pas, à proprement parlé, quitté « la Famille » mais s'en était éloigné, ne supportant plus de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un. L'homme aux étranges lunettes avait déjà assez de moyens de pression sur lui comme ça.

Seulement, Law avait maintenant de grandes ambitions, la bataille de Marine Ford l'ayant poussé à agir. Il voulait faire tomber Kaido aux cent bêtes. Malheureusement, il se trouvait que l'Empereur entretenait certaines relations avec le corsaire, qui allaient bien le ralentir dans ses projets. Il avait également décidé de postuler au titre de Grand Corsaire. Postulation qui, vu le pétrin dans lequel était la Marine depuis Marine Ford, n'avait pas était refusée. Une fois cela fait, il eu plus facilement accès à certaines informations dites 'Top secrètes'. Connaissant ses compétences en matière de persuasion, on ne lui avait pas fait trop de résistance. Il n'avait pas mit très longtemps avant d'obtenir par ses soins d'autres infos complémentaires aux siennes. Selon ses tuyaux, un scientifique, un certain César produirait pour Doflamingo une nouvelle arme secrète : des fruits du démon artificiel de type 'Zoan' – il ne savait comment – que lui-même vendait à l'Empereur. Selon certaines rumeurs, le Yonkou aurait même déjà toute une armée d'utilisateur de ces fruits du démon. Un problème considérable que Law ne pouvait se permettre de négliger.

D'après ses sources, il savait que César se trouvait sur Punk Hazard, une île dévastée et inhabitée depuis peu. Il s'en occuperait plus tard plus tard. Maintenant, il lui fallait localiser les usines de production du 'SAD' comme ça s'appelait. Elles étaient sans doute sur Dressrosa, ce qui compliquait grandement les choses. Cette île, étant sous le pouvoir du Seigneur DonQuixote Doflamingo, ne laissait filtrer aucune info à ce sujet. Ce qui avait obligé le nouvellement nommé corsaire à se déplacer là-bas. Bien-sûr, cette opération avait nécessité une grande préparation. Et le voilà sur place, à une heure trente-quatre secondes précises, dans l'enceinte du palais.

Pour avoir longtemps vécu entres ces murs, il connaissait bien les dédales du palais. Il entrait dans certaines pièces, mais en ressortait toujours les mains vides. Apparemment, les informations les plus importantes ne se trouvaient pas n'importe où. Elles n'étaient même pas dans le bureau du maître. Law ne voyait plus qu'un seul endroit, la chambre de Doflamingo.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, il se retrouva devant ladite chambre, bien évidemment fermée avec un code. Auparavant, Trafalgar avait pris le soin de craquer le système de sécurité du palais pour obtenir les codes d'accès. Il entra le code mais sans succès, le réessaya encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, un mauvais pressentiment venant l'envahir. Des talons claquèrent sur le sol froid du couloir. L'écho se répercuta un long moment contre les murs. Un ricanement mauvais s'éleva. Law ne cilla pas.

« _ Doflamingo-ya.

_ Law. Ça faisait longtemps fufufu... »

**La suite très bientôt. Elle est en cours d'écriture ! Je vous peaufine le lemon.**

**Vous avez aimez ? Dites moi tout par reviews )**


	2. Interlude

Hello tout le monde, devinez qui est de retour ! ) Et non, pas un nouveau chapitre mais lisez la suite pour savoir quelles sont les nouvelles pour cette histoire !

Tout d'abord, je veux remercier tous mes reviewers qui se manifestent au fil du temps alors que ce compte est en stand-by depuis bientôt 2 ans maintenant… Je vous dois également des excuses pour ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps, j'en suis désolée.

Entre deux, beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ma vie, des bonnes comme des mauvaises, mais j'ai au bout d'un moment complètement oublié l'existence de mon compte ff et même arrêté l'écriture. J'ignore encore si je vais reprendre mes anciennes histoires, je ne pense plus comme avant et j'ai aussi envie d'aborder de nouveaux fandoms que j'ai découverts depuis !

Mais, venons-en à ce qui nous intéresse vraiment ici, Une Nuit à Dressrosa.

Figurez-vous que l'autre jour, je cherchais un cours de 3e dans un cartons (oui, parce que j'ai déménagé 3 fois sur moins de 2 ans, donc il y a des cartons que je n'ai finalement jamais défaits) et je suis tombée sur une vieille pochette bleue… Et oui, c'est belle et bien l'endroit où j'avais écrit et rangé la suite de l'histoire ! Celle-ci est en phase de recopiage et de réécriture, il faut bien corriger les fautes d'antan et les erreurs de réalismes… :') J'espère que celle-ci répondra à vos attentes (alors baissez vos attentes je vous en prie il ne s'agit pas de l'histoire du siècle) ^^ Je la publie dès que possible, merci encore de me suivre, vous êtes géniaux

Shado


End file.
